1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink for inkjet printing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various inkjet recording methods have been proposed, for example, a method of utilizing electrostatic attraction to eject ink droplets (so-called electric-field control method), a method of utilizing vibration pressure of a piezoelectric element to eject ink droplets (so-called drop-on-demand method (pressure pulse method)), and a method of utilizing pressure which is generated by forming and developing air bubbles with high temperature (so-called thermal inkjet method). These methods allow extremely high-definition images to be obtained.
These inkjet recording methods typically use water-based inks using water as the main solvent and oil-based inks using organic solvent as the main solvent. Generally, images printed using a water-based ink have poor water resistance, while oil-based ink can provide images having excellent water resistance.
Various inkjet inks have been developed and used. For example, there is known an inkjet ink using vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer resin (e.g., JP-A-2005-330460). In the inkjet ink using the vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer resin, a solvent such as NMP (N-methylpyrrolidone) solvent, a lactone solvent, and cyclohexane is used for dissolving the vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer resin (see, for example, column [0021] of JP-A-2005-330460). However, these solvents may erode a head member so as to cause problems such as life shortening of the head and decline in printing quality. Further, the NMP solvent or the like has a tendency to remain in the media, thus causing another problem such as penetration of the media and reduction in drying property.
Thus, there is a need for a non-water-based inkjet ink having good drying property to reduce the possibility of blocking while preventing penetration of material of media.